Avatar: The Sister of the Avatar: Book 2: The Charmed Ones
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: After inviting Elena aboard her TARDIS, Ashley continues her mission in finding her brother, but things go astray when the TARDIS crash lands in 1990's San Fransisco. Whilst there Ashley meets 3 people who may hold the key to the Avatar's whereabouts.
1. Prologue: Ashley and The Charmed Ones

My name is Ashley. I'm the sister of the Avatar. Who is the Avatar? You may ask. Well let me fill you in: The Avatar is the only one who can master the four elements and bring peace and balance back to the world. His name is Alex. And Unfortunately for me and the rest of the world he's missing. Circumstances Unknown. I have spent nearly a whole month searching for him and nothing has been found. However, during one of my investigations I happened across a small town called Mystic Falls. Where I met The Impossible Girl. My Impossible Girl: Elena Gilbert.

Elena is a Vampire and currently my girlfriend and current Time Travelling assistant. Oh yeah probably should have first mentioned that. I have a Time Machine. It's called the TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And it can go anywhere and pretty much anyplace.

Back to the part about Elena. Sigh. Elena. The Impossible Girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma. Who is she? And why does she look like my dead fiancé? Questions like that will have to be answered another day. The search for my brother is just too important.

This was the day I met the Charmed Ones and a very important day for me and Elena. "OK" Elena asked me. Braking my train of thought. Sometimes I hated it when she did that. But in a good way. "So general question" she asked this whilst walking around the console "how does this thing travel in Time. What makes it go?"

"Oh" I sighed partly in frustration "companions" I muttered to myself "they always wanna take the the fun and the mystery out of everything" I looked up at her and smiled "Elena, you don't wanna know. It just does"

"But how does it travel through time?"

"You know what?" I said but I never got to finish as all of a sudden, the whole room literally exploded. Not completely which was lucky for us but bad news at the same time. "Oh no" I said and I rushed towards the scanner "tell me you didn't touch anything!" I had to shout this as the TARDIS console room was shaking quite violently now, it almost became impossible for me to speak.

"I didn't," Elena said as the room suddenly began shaking. Bang, that couldn't be good. I watched as the console hissed and steamed, suddenly the Cloister Bell started ringing and I knew we were in deep trouble. "That sounds important, what is that?" Elena said over the ear splitting noise.

"The Cloister Bell" I called out over the bangs and explosion "it sounds whenever there's an emergancy" I looked at the scanner and found that we were free falling through the Time Vortex "and it looks like we're having a big emergancy"

"What kind of emergancy?"

"The kind where we crash land" at this Elena couldn't help but laugh, and I laughed with her, though it only lasted for a few minutes as the console room rumbled again and the noise settled. The TARDIS was calming down from the crash landing, I looked at the calendar and saw numerous dates passing by "oh that's not good" I looked at Elena and gave her a nervous expression "Elena?" I said nervously and she looked at me curiously

"Yeah?"

"Hold on" And then everything stopped and we blacked out as the TARDIS crash landed to whatever destination it wanted to go to. Our blackout didn't last very long though, I was the first one to wake up and Elena after me "I've had worse hangovers" I muttered as I walked around the now destroyed console room. I walked to the console and I saw that only the scanner was working.

"That happen often?" Elena asked wearily and she came up next to me, when she asked this I wasn't sure whether or not she was joking "anything on the scanner?"

"Actually I was just about to check" and I brought the scanner around so we could view it and as soon as Elena saw what I saw she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth

"That's impossible. That is not the Golden Gate Bridge"

"Golden Gate Bridge?" I said confused having no idea what I was seeing "what's that?"

"Basically it's a famous bridge. In San Fransisco"

"Oh no" I groaned at the mention at that place "not San Fransisco, I hate that place"

"What?"

"Let's just say I did some stuff there that I'm not proud of" and with that nothing more was said, I pressed some buttons on the console and the doors swung open. I looked at the Callander and the date read December 31'st 1998. "

"New year's eve" Elena said smiling at me "you certainly picked a good day. Are we seriously in the 1990's?" I smiled at this and I looked outside the doors

"That's the beauty of Time Travel" at this nothing else was said, feeling like this would be a possible lead in my brother, I took Elena's arm and we walked outside of the doors into 1990's San Fransisco...


	2. Chapter 1: Ashley: A New Adventure

ASHLEY

ELENA GILBERT

AVATAR: THE SPIRIT OF DARKNESS

BOOK 2: ASHLEY AND THE CHARMED ONES

* * *

Chapter 1: Ashley: A New Adventure

* * *

As I made my way down the steps, I kept thinking about Elena and her mysterious origins, how? How could she possibly be related to my dead fiance? How could she be related to that girl in the Dalek Asylum? As I thought about these and many more I began to wonder if there was a larger mystery afoot then simply the disappearance of my brother. Sure that was my priority, but the mystery of Elena Gilbert or as I like to call her The Impossible Girl was shortening my focus.

"Ashley?" Elena asked as she noticed my curious facial expression "are you OK?" This of course broke my train of thought, I hated it when that happened, Elena looked at me like I was half asleep and to be honest in her eyes I probably was "are you sure you are up for this?"

"Huh?" I said and then when Elena placed her hands on her hips I suddenly straightens up, my girlfriend always had a way of snapping me out of my train of thought. But that was fine, I didn't let this continue "sure" I lied, but knowing there was no use Elena could usually tell when I was lying "why are you giving me that look?"

"Cause I can tell when you are lying" Elena said which made me a bit angry, but not too much, I was trying to put my distance between that sought of emotion, as my brother always said "anger leads to the Dark Side," I never got that saying until now when I was looking at my girlfriend with nothing to say. I realised then I wasn't saying anything, so just as I headed to the door, I stopped and turned back to face her "Earth to Ashley" Elena said jokingly "is everything Ok?" I then realized that there was no point in lying to her, so I decided to tell her the truth.

"It's nothing" I said truthfully, which was about as close to telling the truth as it got with me "I was just reminisicing, about all the bad stuff that happened to me"

"Your brother?"

"Not just that" I said just to reassure her "it's everything, I keep thinking" I sighed and sat down on the step "why me? Why do I keep finding love, and family, just to loose it all" letting everything pour out I was surprised that Elena too it just fine "times like this" I sighed "I feel like I'm cursed or something"

"Oh Ashley" Elena said putting a hand on my shoulder "you're not cursed. Believe me I know that sought of stuff" at this I couldn't help but chuckle "besides, look at the bright side, you met me didn't you?"

"Only because of a lead on my brother"

"True"

"I'm scared of loosing you" I said confirming my fears of loosing Elena "it seems to just keep happening to me and I don't know why" at this I stood up and kissed my girlfriend, when we pulled away she smiled at me and said

"We'll find that out together"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"At this I smiled and Elena laughed "now I believe we were going to San Francisco?" at this I nodded "I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge" at this I couldn't help but laugh, I snapped my fingers together and the TARDIS doors opened revealing the outside of San Francisco.

"Let's go," I said taking hold of Elena's hand and walking out of the door "time for a new adventure" I then snapped my fingers together again, and the door shut by themselves as we walked out...


	3. Chapter 2: Ashley: Possession

Chapter 2: Ashley: Posession.

* * *

As I saw where we had parked, I gasped both out of shock and awe, we had parked directly underneeth the Golden Gate Bridge. Which was perfect as the ship took the disguise of something that I couldn't quite make out, maybe a construction market or something? But no, that was far too perfect a discuss for my TARDIS. "Ashley,?" Elena said when she noticed that the TARDIS was missing. "Where's the Ship?"

Oh, Elena, still new to this, my thoughts in my head kept growing about her, but for some odd reason they always drew back to my fiancé and why Elena looked like her, after a few seconds I finally spoke to her. Elena got nervous when I drifted off into my own thoughts, "Whenever we land in a certain time zone, the ship automatically disguises itself to blend in with the surroundings." At this Elena nodded her head in understanding.

"So if we were to land in say, London, 1963. It would disguise itself as a police telephone box?" Ok, I had to admits I didn't see that coming, because the current disguses of my father and brother's ship was a police telephone box from 1963. Just the mere mention of that, drew me right back to the quest at hand. Finding out where my britehr was and why he went missing. The mystery of Elsna Gilbert would have to wait for another time.

"You catch on quick." I noted and at at that we left the now disgused TARDIS and headed into San Fransisco. Once in the city I made a quick mental note, not to bump into any of my father or brother's previous incarnation should they be here. Yes I know that sounds confusing but let me explain it to you in the short version. Time Lords, my people, they have the ability to, well not cheat death, but regenerate when they die. That means you become a whole different person and depending on the regeneration, you got a whole new personality.

Which was weird for me as I stayed the same exact person throughout all my regenerations. "So,." Elena said once we reached a nearby cafe, whilst there wasn't much to talk about, I saw people go about their daily lives and cars zoom past the street were were on. "What's the plan, Time Lady?"

"You know?" I said not really knowing how to start of with this, "I'm not sure." She gave me a sceptic look and I snapped, "hey this is like my first real mission alone, do you honestly expect me to come up with a plan that quick?" Elena nodded her head as if expecting that that is what I always did, oh well you can't please everyone. "OK then." I said nodding my head "you want your plan?"

"Hey," Elena said "don't try and take this out on me. I get it, your frustrated and don't have a lot of time on." Elena stopped suddenly as she went into an almost sort of trance, OK that was weird, before now I hadn't expected her to do that, almost immediately I became worried for her. It was a a basic instinct.

"Elena?" I said getting worried, "are you ok?" It took a couple of seconds but she did answer eventually, and when she did answer she then said something that was really scary.

"His time will come!" Elena said as something possessed her, "the Lord of Darkness will rise and the Galaxy will tremble." Lord of Darkness? I wondered if that had anything to do with the Spirt of Darkness that the Krillitanes had mention during my last mission. Whatever was possessing her was giving me bad vibes, so I decided to wait it out until whatever it was had finished it's message, "The end will come, the greatest battle will soon begin!" And with that scary thought whatever was possessing Elena stopped and was gone

I caught her just in time to prevent her from collapsing, "whoa," I said catching her, "easy there, my Impossible Girl." At this Elena smiled as she liked my nickname. You see there was something connecting her to these two other women, who both shared the same last names. Gilbert, Elena had it, Marie a woman who had saved my brother on the Dalek Asylum had it, and lastly my own fiancé had had this last name. It was a mystery that needed solving. Marie I couldn't describe to you because ,my brother had never seen her face but I could guess that she pretty much looked like a dead ringer for Elena. My reasoning for this guess, was because my fiancé looked almost exactly like her, and that was eerie to a tea.

The Mystery of the Impossible Girl had to be solved and I was the only person capable of solving something like this. "What?" Elena panted "what was that?" She recovered almost instant, which I had to say was pretty impressive for her at that time, but I suppose being a Vampire has it's perks. Oh yeah, forgot to disclose that information to you, well Elena was a Vampire and my impossible girlfriend. That was the end of story.

"Just your typical everyday possession." I said trying to sound as calm as I could, which in my case I was doing absolutely terrible. Elena's ordeal had scared me, much more than it normally would, I had to figure out what was going on with her, and why she always interfered in my life. "Try to stay positive."

"Is this an average day at the office for you?"

"No." I said smiling and we found somewhere to sit down, "at least." I said finishing my sentence "not everyday." Elena smiled at this as she pulled me in for a kiss..


End file.
